


Last Night

by daelisix



Series: Jaepil: Accidental Kisses [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blame He is Psychometric again, Fluff, Jinyoung performed psychometry, M/M, Sleep talking, Wonpil kisses Jae while sleeping, blame Jinyoung again, more kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Wonpil begged Jae to allow him to sleep in his room because Jinyoung was so tired and was sleeping in his room.Being the clingy person that he is, Wonpil clung on Jae when he slept and as he dreamed, his dream is happening in reality. No wonder having Jae's lips on him felt real.And the next time it happened when both of them were conscious, Jinyoung performed psychometry on them the next day.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses. More kisses.

"Please," Wonpil begs for the third time.

"I said no," Jae deadpans. "You can sleep in the other member's room but not beside me."

"I can't," the younger pouts. "Sungjin would kill me. Younghyun is probably still up watching another anime and he'd probably annoy me so I can't sleep. Dowoon is sleeping with his pets."

"Then just go back to your room. There's enough space for you and Jinyoung."

Wonpil eyes the door of his room before looking back at Jae. Inside, his best friend, Jinyoung, is sleeping soundly on his bed. He met with the black-haired to eat dinner together and invited him to stay over their dorm since it's closer to where they were at. He insisted since he knows his best friend has been working hard with his drama that he even fell asleep during the shoot.

"I might wake him up if I unconsciously hug him."

"That's the reason why I don't want you in my room."

Wonpil huffs and stomps toward the couch. He pouts as he flops himself on the seat.

"You can't play for a month then."

Jae furrows his brows. "Fine." He exhales sharply. "You win again. Now, go before I change my mind."

With a smile spread on his face, Wonpil dashes inside the older's room. He immediately slides himself under the older's blanket as if it's his own bed.

Jae can only sigh before he closes the door and settles himself to sleep. He groans when an arm suddenly cages him right after he lied down.

"This is what I was talking about."

The younger only giggles and despite having his back facing the younger, Jae knows how wide Wonpil's smile is. It's as if he's looking at the younger, knowing exactly what his face is like now.

"Good night, Hyung." Wonpil scoots closer and holds Jae tighter.

Three hours after, Jae slowly flips his eyes open. He squeezes them shut and blinks rapidly before finally opening it fully. He looks at the weight on his torso. Wonpil still has his arm on Jae. The latter glances at him before checking the time. It's just 1:14 A.M.

Jae turns to look at the younger, who's sleeping softly beside him.

"Jae," Wonpil says in his sleep as he pulls Jae closer.

 _Is he awake?_ Jae folds his forehead. He moves his head closer to the younger to listen to what he's uttering when the latter moves his arm up, now on Jae's shoulder, and tilts his head up making their lips touch.

If Wonpil is awake, it would seem like he just purposely kissed Jae. But he's asleep.

Although surprised, Jae doesn't move away. He stays still as he stares at the younger. _What is he dreaming about?_ Then he remembers Wonpil voicing his name right before the _kiss_ happened. _Are you dreaming about me?_ Then he recalls how the younger moves his head as if he was intentionally reaching for his lips. _Did you--did you kiss me in your dream?_

Jae mentally shakes his head. _What am I even thinking?_ But instead of turning around to go back to his first position, his back on the younger, he faces Wonpil and continues to stare at him, slowly putting his arm on the younger.

When he wakes up at past six, Wonpil is already gone. He stretches for a moment before going out of his room. Laughing Jinyoung and Wonpil, who are on the dining, welcome his sight. He meets eyes with the younger for a brief second and he arches his eyebrows when Wonpil instantly averts his gaze.

Jinyoung greets him and invites him to join them for breakfast.

"Did you not sleep well, Hyung? Your eyes look tired."

Jae blinks. "Oh, yeah. I was up thinking of what kind of content I'd add for the season two of my vlog."

He glances at Wonpil, whose eyes are on his plate. _How can I sleep after what happened?_ He sighs before eyeing Sungjin's door and thinks that he won't be up earlier than eight since they don't have a schedule. Younghyun is surely still asleep and Dowoon might be going for a walk with his dog right now.

Jae pours himself a glass of milk when Wonpil speaks up.

"Aren't you lactose intolerant?"

Jae pauses and looks at him but like earlier, he shifts his eyes immediately.

That's weird.

Knowing Wonpil, he'd take every chance he gets just to stare at the older. So not looking at Jae for more than a second makes the older wonder what's the matter.

 _Does he know about last night?_ He glances at Wonpil again. _Was he awake?_

He joins the two younger men on the table and Jinyoung's eyes light up when he remembers there's a book he wants to recommend. They share some titles of their favorite books and tell each other their favorite parts among the books they've both read.

Days passed and Wonpil's avoiding of eye contact bothers Jae more and more. Days turn to a week until two weeks have passed.

"Hyung, Jiroengie will come over again tonight." He tells Jae without taking his eyes off the television. "He said he'd bring the book you want to borrow."

"Does he have a shoot near here?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe dinner with the other casts and staffs."

Jae nods. "Are you gonna sleep in my room again?"

Wonpil's eyes falters. "Ah. Don't worry, I won't."

"Good." Jae hides his disappointment.

Jinyoung arrives twenty minutes after with boxes of sushi. Younghyun gladly eats them. Jinyoung and Sungjin talk about the schedules of their team and how JB and Yugyeom are doing with their unit. Dowoon asks about Youngjae because he wants to play a game with him, trying to provoke Jae, who's staring blankly at the book that Jinyoung lent him, pretending to read.

When Sungjin notices Jinyoung's tired eyes, he encourages him to rest. Meanwhile, Younghyun urges the others to go out with him and eat even though they just ate not long ago.

At past midnight, Jae goes out of his room to get a glass of water, only to find Wonpil lying on the couch without a blanket nor a pillow.

"Wonpil- _ah,_ " he whispers as he shakes the younger. "Pil- _ah._ "

Wonpil shifts and furrows his forehead before opening his eyes and is surprised to see Jae's face close to his.

"Why are you sleeping here? You could sleep in my room."

"Uhh." Wonpil stretches and sits up. He folds his legs in front of him, puts a hand on his knee and his other hand rubs his eye. "I'm fine here, Hyung. You might not be able to sleep again if I sleep there."

Jae sigh before he bends. He puts a hand on the backrest of the couch and the other is on the armrest, trapping the younger in between.

"Be honest." Jae pierces his eyes on the younger. "Have you been avoiding me?"

Surprised eyes look at Jae. "N--no." Wonpil slowly shakes his head. He can't just tell the older that he dreamt of kissing him, right? And it felt so real that he's been wanting to feel that sensation again and a bit longer. He looks away as he thinks of it again.

"See," Jae huffs. "You keep avoiding my eyes." He sighs. "What's the matter?"

Wonpils hands are resting on his knees in front of him. He keeps on fidgeting with his fingers before he looks straight only to see the older's collarbone in front of him. The neckline of Jae's shirt is on loose because he's still bending, making his collarbones be exposed. Wonpil shifts his gaze to Jae's face--which he doesn't know if it's better than seeing his collarbones because he's too close.

"I…" Wonpil tilts his head. "I dreamt of…" He trails off as his eyes drop on Jae's lips.

Jae knows right away what's been going on with the younger. He closes their distance and plants a peck on him.

"That wasn't a dream."

Wonpil, taken aback, stares at Jae with mouth agape. The older just kissed him and now he's saying that the first kiss that happened wasn't just a dream. Now, he's thinking if what he felt then happened for real.

"Then…" Wonpil looks at the older's eyes. "You're saying that…" He leans in and lands his lips softly on the older's. "...this happened that night?"

Jae smiles subtly and kisses the younger again. "This happened that night."

Wonpil bites his lower lip, preventing a big smile to show. "And this…" he meets the older's lips once more "...is happening now?"

Jae lets out a soft chuckle. Amusement paints on his face. He kisses him a second longer than before. "This is happening now." He only moves his lips an inch away, making the younger feel his breath on his lips.

Wonpil hooks the neckline of Jae's shirt using his index. "Can…" he pulls the older's shirt towards him and Jae leans in with understanding. They kiss. "...this continue to happen?"

They both pause to look at each other's eyes, mirroring the intensity of each other's gaze. They just lock eyes for a few seconds before Jae cups the younger's face and pull him to another kiss. A longer one and not just a mere peck they've been giving each other earlier. Wonpil's hands snakes around the older's neck and they continue to kiss.

When they pull away to breathe, Wonpil's arms stay on the older.

"So you still want to sleep here?"

Wonpil chortles and shakes his head, untangling his arms from the older and excitingly walks towards Jae's room. Jae just stands and looks Wonpil adoringly as the younger enters his room.

When they're both lying beside each other, Wonpil instantly throws an arm on Jae. The latter chuckles and shifts to cuddle with the younger. Wonpil giggles from getting his hug back from the older.

"Hyung?" Wonpil looks up at the older and the latter hums in response as he looks at the younger. Wonpil reaches for Jae's lips like what happened _that_ night, but this time, he's awake. And this time, it isn't just a mere peck but Jae is kissing back and both of them try to deepen it at the same time.

They softly chuckle after a few moment. Feeling giddy and high from oxytocin.

"Can I sleep here every night?"

"No," Jae laughs.

"Then every other night?"

"No."

"Every weekend? Or I'll invite Jinyoung often so I can have an excuse to sleep here."

Jae amusingly shakes his head. "Idiot."

"Okay, fine." Wonpil pouts. "I won't do it as long as you make it up to me by giving me kisses everyday."

Jae lets out a soft laugh again and tightens his embrace. "Let's kiss each other goodnight every night then."

Wonpil pouts. "But what if I want to kiss you during the day?"

Jae's smile grow wider. "We'll figure that out."

And they drown themselves from each other's lips again as if they haven't kissed for more than five times already. They kiss even if their lips are starting to get numb. They kiss until they can't handle how light they feel from all the mushiness.

And as if they haven't had enough, Wonpil wakes Jae up the next morning by showering the older with kisses on his face.

When Jae finally opens his eyes, the younger proceeds to attack the older's lips.

"I haven't gargled or brushed my teeth yet."

Wonpil only smiles and plants one last peck before pulling Jae up from his bed. The older smiles and protrudes his lips, asking for another kiss and Wonpil gladly obliges. Jae finally gets up and follow the younger out of his room.

"Do you guys know about my drama?" Jinyoung asks when Jae sits across him.

Wonpil gives Jae a glass of water before sitting beside him.

"Yeah, we watched last week's episodes, too." Jae answers.

"So you know psychometry?"

"Your ability?" Wonpil chimes in. "Making you see people's memory?"

Jinyoung nods and abruptly holds Jae and Wonpil's hands that are on the table before closing his eyes. Jae doesn't believe in psychometry, it's just a drama, but he humors whatever Jinyoung is planning. Besides, he also wants to know what he's gonna say, what made-up story he'll tell them.

"What are you guys doing? Praying?" Sungjin asks as he walks towards them.

"I think he's performing psychometry on us." Wonpil responds.

Jinyoung slowly opens his eyes and narrow them towards the two young men in front of him. He looks at Wonpil, then Jae, then back to Wonpil.

"You…" He narrows his eyes more. "Last night, the two of you…" He smirks.

"The book!" Jae says curtly and stands up. "Right! There's a book I want you to read. I'll go get it before I forget later."

Jinyoung grins with mirth in his eyes as he watch the oldest storm in his room. He looks at Wonpil whose eyes are wide and jaw is dropped.

"You…" He covers his mouth, an act of surprise. "You can really see memories?"

Jinyoung shrugs.

"You…" Wonpil points at his best friend. "Last night… You know?"

"Yeah. I see it from your memory. So that's all both of you think about so early in the morning, huh? Did you guys not get enough last night?"

"What happened last night?"

Jinyoung wears a smug as if he really performed psychometry on them, while Wonpil makes up a lame excuse to say to their leader. In reality though, Jinyoung saw them giving kisses alternately to each other on the couch. He was supposed to go to the bathroom to pee, but he held it in because he didn't want to ruin the sweet moment.

At least, he had put on a little show for them, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on hiatus on stan twitter but seems like I can't go on hiatus in writing because Jaepil just won't let me. I have more Jaepil drafts that are waitinf for me to finish them but working schedule is really making it hard for me.
> 
> Anyway, kudos? Comments?  
> Thankies! Drop anything even on my cc: daelisix


End file.
